ONESHOT: Beije meus olhos e me faça dormir
by Jaime Lynn Michaelis
Summary: Eu prometi meu coração a você, só me prometa uma coisa. Beije meus olhos e me faça dormir.


**Voltando com outra one, poisé. Ultimamente estou meio inspirada a criação de ones. Apesar de ainda não ser boa com finais, hm. Enfim. Essa estória me veio a mente no momento em que vi uma imagem, que aliás é a capa da one, mas como aqui não posso postar então caso alguém queira ver/e conhecer mais das minhas estórias e fazer minha pessoa feliz só jogar este link no navegador: http:/*www.*orkut.*com.*br/*Main#Community?cmm=103629130**

(não esqueçam de tirar os "*")

**Fim de propaganda, tsc. Mas sério, foi por causa da imagem e do tom da música que essa estória me veio à mente. Escrevi enquanto "assistia" a uma aula muito interessante de filosofia, er. Daí ontem, criei coragem para passar pro PC depois de tê-la encontrada enquanto folheava o meu caderno. Fim de história, vamos a fic. u_u'**

**

* * *

**

Voltando com outra one, poisé. Ultimamente to meio inspirada a crAdoro este lugar. Venho para cá sempre após um trabalho bem sucedido.

Não que eu olhe para algum canto específico. Seria difícil considerar que parte deste lugar é o mais admirável.

Considero uma rotina, uma espécie de renovação. Trabalho concluído; venho para dentro do bosque onde há este rio gélido e parado. Quando o sol começa a se por, a névoa aparece juntamente do animal sábio, ao meu encontro.

Oh, coruja. Sempre estais aqui quando venho.

Fecho os meus olhos e respiro aquele ar puro. Consigo ouvir todos os sons. Animais se mexendo, o vento contra os galhos finos. Percebo a presença até do homem escondido atrás da árvore do meu lado esquerdo, mas não consigo saber da coruja.

Pássaro observador que sabe ser discreto. Lindo. Branco com grandes olhos amarelos que conseguem enxergar no escuro.

Olho-a, apenas com os olhos abertos consigo saber de sua presença.

Parece estar me analisando, é o que faz. Sempre atenta.

— Se lamentando? – o homem falou.

E por um segundo cheguei a pensar de que nada falaria comigo. Achei que ia ficar apenas me observando, esperando. Quanta inocência de sua parte não cogitar a possibilidade de que eu tenha consciência de sua presença.

— Não me lamento. – respondi sem fitá-lo. Todas as minhas palavras, ações, são pensadas cuidadosamente. E no final tudo sai como eu planejo. Um fim perfeito, perfeito para mim.

Gosto de sentir o vento álgido contra a minha pele, como se estivesse me rasgando. Doce sensação.

— Não é prudente uma mulher jovem ficar com trajes tão inapropriados para um tempo frio em um lugar isolado como este.

Sorri, internamente. Ainda não tenho vontade de me dar ao trabalho de virar e fitá-lo.

— Um _samaritano_? Veio alertar dos perigos de ficar em um bosque à noite, em um lugar isolado para uma doce donzela? – saiu como uma pergunta, mas não tenho o menor interesse em saber a resposta óbvia.

— "Doce donzela"? – disse baixo, com certo humor.

Provavelmente uma reflexão em voz alta.

O escutei se aproximar, seus passos são discretos.

— Passo longe de ser um "samaritano". – parecia querer me provocar. Vejo-o me olhando com a minha visão periférica.

Bom, por enquanto ele não está me entediando ou incomodando, o deixarei viver mais um pouco. E também não quero derramar seu sangue neste rio, águas que em breve usarei para me banhar.

— Pensas em me torturar? – virei meu rosto lentamente para lhe fitar.

Que pele clara, dar-me vontade de tocá-lo. Estava de preto, suas mãos dentro do bolso do sobretudo escuro. Seus cabelos negros caíam sobre o rosto, sobre os olhos também da mesma tonalidade. Gostei de seu olhar, vazio. Transmitia-me nada.

— Ou me matar? – continuei. Ao final esbocei um falso sorriso de interesse.

Sorriu para mim com o mesmo humor de antes.

— Não. – respondeu simplesmente.

Dei-lhe alguns segundos, achei que iria prosseguir, mas apenas deixou o silêncio reinar.

— Então não me interessas. – tirei aquela peruca loira e a joguei em um canto qualquer, assim revelando os meus longos cabelos róseos.

A cor chamativa é uma herança de minha mãe, assim como a cor dos meus olhos, verde esmeralda.

Caminhei em caminho do rio enquanto rasgava aquele longo vestido vermelho de seda. Tirava-o do meu corpo de forma moderada, iria deixá-lo cair apenas quando eu entrasse de vez naquelas águas geladas.

As águas negras refletiam a cor do céu. Não há estrelas ou luar, o tempo está perfeito.

Afundei todo o meu corpo debaixo das águas, trinquei os dentes por um segundo pelo frio torturante. Estava de olhos fechados, lembrando da minha última missão. Outro assassinato bem sucedido.

Fiquei pensando em como segurei o pescoço daquele homem, cujo nome não me interessa, antes de quebrá-lo. Observei atentamente o seu olhar. Sabia que ia morrer, implorava-me misericórdia.

"Por que está fazendo isso?", todos sempre fazem à mesma pergunta de resposta óbvia.

Não me interessa quem são, para mim não passam de missões. Entregam-me e eu cumpro. Simples.

Emergir pela necessidade de ar e no momento que fiz isso, não me lembrava mais de todos os detalhes. Ele passou a ser apenas mais um de uma longa lista. Apenas mais um.

Comecei a sair lentamente com o vestido molhado e rasgado nas mãos, aquele homem ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

Não fingiu não estar olhando quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Continua com a mesma expressão de falso interesse, sem constrangimento algum. O que deveria acontecer já que estou despida.

— Ah sim, uma doce donzela. – comentou com escárnio no momento em que passei por ele.

Mas levo como um elogio. Gosto de não ser fraca, indefesa, frágil.

Continuei o meu caminho para dentro da floresta ainda segurando o vestido rasgado e ouço-o se aproximar.

— Não sabe seguir uma pessoa. – comentei.

— Não estou seguindo-a, apenas queria lhe entregar algo que esqueceu. – parei.

O que eu posso ter esquecido?

Virei e descobri. Minha peruca, claro.

— Que atencioso. – ia pegar, mas ele desviou o braço.

— Entenderei como um "obrigado". – comentou com um sorriso ao perceber minha irritação.

— Faça como quiser. – e não errei uma segunda vez.

Desviou tarde demais.

— Qual o seu nome? – perguntou antes de eu me virar.

— Não vejo sentido em responder. – o fitei bem.

Seu olhar vazio me agrada cada vez mais. O que ele quer com esta insistência? Meu corpo talvez. Pode ter o olhar diferente dos demais, mas ainda é um homem. No final os desejos de seu corpo falam mais alto. Apenas mais um.

Deixei o vestido e a peruca cair, aproximei-me e agarrei o seu sobretudo; apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito, puxava-o para perto do meu corpo.

— Mas vejo sentido em uma coisa. – pronunciei calmamente.

Tocou a pele de meu braço e deslizou os dedos até os meus ombros, onde os apertou com certa pressão. Seu toque era quente.

— Em quê? – perguntou baixo, quase um sussurro.

Ergui a cabeça para fitar aquele par ônix. Aproximei nossos rostos, deixei a boca entreaberta enquanto pressionava os nossos corpos.

— Aqueça-me. – sussurrei.

Passou a mão pelo meu rosto, o polegar pelo meu lábio inferior. Aproximou o rosto ainda mais, senti nossas bocas se tocando. Fiquei com os olhos abertos todo o tempo e ele fez o mesmo.

— Se fosse simples – seu olhar estava completamente cravado ao meu. Prendia-me, aquele vazio me chamava. — não seria interessante.

E novamente ele me faz achar que ia prosseguir, mas deixou o silêncio reinar.

— Tem toda razão. – o soltei. — Algo fácil é esquecido.

— Não tem o mesmo valor comparado a uma onde foi necessário trabalho árduo, insistência, foco. – parecia querer me dizer algo.

Apenas sorri.

Pegou o vestido e a peruca, desta vez não houve brincadeira, deixou-me pegar facilmente.

— Mas alguns se satisfazem com o _simples_.

— O que não é o nosso caso. – respondeu de imediato.

Parece ter uma resposta para tudo que eu digo. E o que faz pensar que terá a palavra final?

— Como dizem, errar é humano. – me virei.

Como se ele fosse incrivelmente complexo. Interessa-se pela conquista, tão previsível.

— Então não vai me dizer o seu nome. – deixou-me ir e não escutei passos, ainda estava imóvel.

— Como eu disse, não vejo sentido em responder. – e segui o meu caminho, mas antes o fitei pela última vez.

**Sou humana. Errar faz parte, insistir no erro que o torna falho. **

Aquela não foi à última vez que eu o vi. Ele esteve lá na noite seguinte, na próxima e outra. Passei uma semana fora por causa de uma missão, a demora foi mais para chegar até o meu alvo do que o ato em si, e quando voltei para minha "renovação", ele estava presente.

Eu deveria ter imaginado qual seria o nosso final, baseada em nosso início, mas subestimar sua presença, existência, foi um erro. E surpreendentemente não me arrependo. Foi o melhor fim que eu podia ter.

Anos se passaram. Obviamente isto não significa que nos casamos, tivemos filhos e agora moramos em uma casa de cerca branca. Esse tipo de vida não me interessa. Distrações. Já tenho uma, ele, Uchiha Sasuke, não preciso de outra.

Não sei dizer o que temos, é algo único, algo que funciona para nós, e apenas isto que importa. Nós.

Ele sabe o que eu faço, tem consciência de como isso me faz sentir viva.

Antes pensava que me sentia viva unicamente quando estava matando, hoje é diferente. Ao lado dele é diferente.

Encontramos-nos quase todas as noites aqui, neste bosque, a beira do rio onde nos conhecemos.

Ele não se interessa por muitas coisas, sobrevive pela herança deixada de seus pais que foram assassinados. Mas afirmou-me que tinha um objetivo, uma razão de viver. Nunca me respondeu o que era.

Naquele dia o céu estava alaranjado, o sol próximo a se por.

— Tenho uma surpresa para você, Sakura. – pronunciou o meu nome com determinação.

Abraçava-me por trás, estávamos esperando o dia virar noite.

E a coruja estava ali, no galho costumeiro. O que faz aqui tão cedo? E esta neblina?

— O que é? – voltei minha atenção a Sasuke.

— Lembra-se do meu objetivo de vida? – sorriu, roçando seu nariz ao meu.

— Claro. – apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

— Irei realizá-lo. Hoje. Chegou à hora, finalmente, depois de tantos anos de dedicação. – há algo estranho.

Onde está o seu olhar vazio? O olhar que tanto me agrada. Foi substituído...

A coruja soltou um barulho, entranho, nunca deixou escapar som algum em todos esses anos. Este fato chamou a minha atenção, mas antes de meus olhos a encontrá-la, senti algo frio, ríspido, perfurando-me. Uma lâmina.

— Sakura, Sakura. – uma mão ele mantinha nas minhas costas, não me deixando cair, e a outra pressionava, enterrava o máximo possível àquela adaga prateada em meu estômago.

Senti gosto de sangue, meu sangue. Ele encostou sua testa a minha.

— Foi tão banal, simples, que você não guardou nem uma única memória que pudesse fazê-la relacionar, comparar.

O meu olhar de vazio foi substituído pelo o de satisfação.

— Na época eu era um covarde. A vi matando os meus pais, meu irmão, minha família! E só consegui ficar trancado no guarda-roupa, observando pelas frestas, temendo por minha vida.

Diferentemente da forma grosseira que fez a lâmina penetrar, ele a tirou em um movimento rápido, praticamente indolor.

Se isso é uma vingança, porque ele não me matou de uma vez? Quer me ver implorar? Não... Esse não seria o meu Sasuke que me conhece.

— Apesar do medo que senti, observei atentamente os detalhes pensando que pudessem ajudar de alguma forma num futuro. – continuou, olhava-me com frieza. — Vi sua exultação enquanto admirava a vida sumindo dos olhos de cada um da minha família. Tão concentrada.

Coloquei a mão sobre o corte no meu estômago, evitando um maior sangramento. Ainda planejo realizar um último ato, preciso guardar forças.

— Não me lembro da sua família. – comentei a verdade.

E mesmo agora que ele fala sobre ela, não consigo me recordar. Nem uma única lembrança me passa a mente.

— Eu sei. – quanto desprezo em seu sorriso.

Pegou-me cuidadosamente em seus braços e entrou um pouco no rio. Abaixo-se e me colocou sobre na beira, na terra úmida. Minhas pernas estavam sobre as águas.

— Lhe odiei! – e lá está o meu olhar vazio. — Você foi a minha obsessão durante todos estes anos. Vivi para iludi-la, ter o seu coração e poder destruí-lo. – olhava-me com uma profunda atenção. — Assim como fez com o meu. Matou-me naquela noite, deixei de ser o mesmo. Nada me interessou mais, apenas você. Era só em você que eu pensava. Poder lhe causar semelhante tortura passou a ser o meu objetivo de vida.

Ele ainda segura a adaga com o meu sangue.

— Como se sente? – perguntou. Seu olhar estava completamente cravado em mim. Era apenas a mim que ele enxergava.

Sorri com satisfação.

— Como me sinto? – minha voz está fraca. — Você me deu o seu sentimento mais puro e profundo. – levei a mão que estava sobre o meu corte até o seu rosto. — Viveu por mim. – passei o indicador pelos seus lábios. — Fui tudo para você. – alarguei o sorriso. — Me sinto maravilhosamente bem.

Sua expressão não mudou. Tinha o olhar vazio e estava concentrado.

— Por isso não me matou de uma vez? Pois tinha a ilusão de que me faria sofrer?

Ele segurou a minha mão que tocava o seu rosto e fechou os olhos.

— Não, minha doce donzela. – pegou cuidadosamente a minha mão ensanguentada e levou até os lábios. — Quero sentir o sentimento que a faz tão viva. Quero ver a vida sumindo de seus olhos.

Não consigo sentir mais nada. Não escuto os animais se mexendo ou o vento contra os galhos. Estou perdendo os meus sentidos. Não falta muito tempo.

— Eu sei que vai contra o seu desejo, mas seria que poderia realizar um último pedido meu? – minha voz não passava de um sussurro.

— Diga. – respondeu no ato.

E mantém a capacidade de ter uma resposta pronta para tudo que eu digo.

Respiro com dificuldade.

— Beije os meus olhos e me faça dormir. – lhe fitei, ele está embaçado. Era difícil engolir.

Sorriu com o mesmo humor sombrio que usou na noite em que conversamos pela primeira vez.

— Faço qualquer coisa por você. – ainda segurando a minha mão, inclinou-se até mim e beijou cuidadosamente cada olho meu.

Guarda baixa.

Usei as forças que estava guardando para arrancar a adaga de sua mão e lhe enfiar entre alguns órgãos.

— Lhe entreguei o meu coração. – olhou-me surpreso, ainda estava inclinado sobre mim.

Diferentemente dele, retirei a adaga de uma forma grosseira, despreocupada. Queria abrir o corte, queria que ele morresse rápido. Primeiro ou até ao mesmo tempo em que eu.

— E ele é o máximo que posso entregar. Não a minha vida, ela é minha. Não posso deixar que você a tire e não fazer nada a respeito. – e caiu sobre mim, já não tinha mais forças de se manter inclinado.

Tossi ao receber o seu peso contra mim, contra o meu corpo sem forças, quase sem vida.

Joguei o seu corpo pro lado, só para me livrar de seu peso. Sua expressão de surpresa havia sumido e o vazio tomou conta de seu olhar.

Seu rosto estava próximo, lhe fitei com a máxima atenção que pude. Abriu a boca, ia dizer algo, mas não teve tempo.

Não existe mais um vazio em seu olhar, não existe nada. Ele não passa de um corpo sem vida.

Limpei o sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca e em seguida segurei sua mão. Olhei para o céu, não falta muito para a escuridão tomar conta.

Nossos sangues escorriam até o rio, deixando-o vermelho. No final, uma linda visão. Outro final perfeito para mim.

— Você acabou não conseguindo ver a vida sumindo de meus olhos, Sasuke. – fraco. — Ainda não estava pronto.

Fechei os olhos e aguardei o inevitável.


End file.
